


The Specs of it All

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Darkness, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Happy Birthday Ignis, Ignis Scientia-centric, Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV), Specks Week 2020, Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: Tenebrae was beautiful in all regards. The train into the capitol city had been very humdrum at first. However, the closer they came to the capitol, the more life and magic sparked through the land. Ignis had been sent on many political envoys in preparations for when he took over as the sword and pen of the Prince and future King. The task was still daunting, but Ignis took every moment of it in stride.It was rare that Prince Noctis went anywhere without either his future shield or Ignis anymore. As Gladiolus had been busy training, it was Ignis who was to accompany the prince to seek medical treatment and converse with his future betrothed, Luna. But as this trip into Tenebrae was set up for Noctis, it was not specifically a political envoy.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> This series is part of Specs Week 2020. Each chapter is a small piece on the 7 prompts we were given. I do hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Tenebrae was beautiful in all regards. The train into the capitol city had been very humdrum at first. However, the closer they came to the capitol, the more life and magic sparked through the land. Ignis had been sent on many political envoys in preparations for when he took over as the sword and pen of the Prince and future King. The task was still daunting, but Ignis took every moment of it in stride. 

It was rare that Prince Noctis went anywhere without either his future shield or Ignis anymore. As Gladiolus had been busy training, it was Ignis who was to accompany the prince to seek medical treatment and converse with his future betrothed, Luna. But as this trip into Tenebrae was set up for Noctis, it was not specifically a political envoy. 

As the train began to slow, Ignis’s eyes looked out the window. There was a slight glimmer in the jade as he took in Tenebrae. It was green in ways that Insomnia couldn’t be. Ignis hadn’t noticed when the train was moving at top speed, but now, he could hear the soft pittering of rain on the metal roof overhead. It wasn’t a hard rain, but it would explain the overabundance of greenery. 

As the train came to a halt, he followed the royal procession, falling in line in Clarus’s shadow. Most people were intimidated by the sheer presence of the Shield, as he was the last person before you made it to the King. To Ignis, Clarus was more father to him than his own parents, and he felt safe standing near the man. 

The walk was slow going as they had to lift Noctis’s wheelchair up many different flights of stairs to make it to the palace. Ignis was more than okay taking his time. It felt like they were in a story, after all, one of the many that Noctis would have him read from the bookshelf he used as a bedside table. 

The air was calm, and fresh, unlike the polluted air of Insomnia. When they made it to the castle, Noctis was taken off to the healers, and Ignis was left with a good amount of time on his hands with nothing planned. Ignis didn’t do well without a schedule. So much of his life was already planned, circulating around the Prince and his needs. 

His feet took him off towards the grounds, not wanting to be locked inside when he could sit and be in nature. It was here where he found himself sitting in a meadow, the castle as a backdrop to his thoughts. 

“Excuse me.” A soft, lilting voice pulled Ignis from his thoughts, and perhaps he had been drifting off. 

Ignis blinked, watching as a small Lunafreya approached where he was. Immediately, he stood, bowing low as a sign of respect. 

“You do not need to bow to me, Ignis Scientia. Consider us friends, as you are a close friend of Noctis.” There was a soft smile on her lips, a small blue flower in her hands. 

Ignis stood up straight, clearing his throat ever so slightly. “My apologies, Lady Lunafreya.” 

“Please. Luna is fine.” She was now standing on the other side of the bench from Ignis. “May I join you?”

“Of course.” Their two accents played off each other, a melody that was fitting for the place of their meeting. Ignis gestured out towards the bench as he and Luna took a seat, eyes both fixed on the palace. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Luna turned, the sylleblossom still grasped in her hands. 

“Thank me?” Ignis turned to face Luna, tilting his head only slightly, his brows furrowing. 

“You are very important to Prince Noctis. I wanted to thank you for taking care of him.” The words on her lips were heavy, her eyes looking through him and not at him. 

“Of course. I would do anything for him.” Luna’s eyes cleared up as Ignis spoke, the smile curling at her lips ever so slightly. 

“I know you will.” Luna moved her hand to Ignis’s placing the delicate flower there before standing. “I know you will do everything in your capabilities to keep Noctis safe.”

It was almost as if Luna disappeared in the blink of his eye, but Ignis knew that was impossible. He hummed for a moment, his eyes moving from the spot where Luna had been, to the sylleblossom in his hands. 

It wasn’t long after that Ignis’s attention was once again drawn away, the soft sounds of a woman speaking gently came to his ears. Ignis stood once more, only to see Noctis’s caretaker speaking quietly as they moved into the perimeter of the field. 

“Ignis?” Her voice carried as she gestured for him to come help. Ignis obeyed, coming with the flower idly in his hand. When he got closer, he could see the exhaustion etched on the caregivers features. “Prince Noctis wants to sit in the field, do you mind carrying him?”

Ignis nodded, noting that the sun was starting to set over the tops of the castle.. “Of course.”

Noctis was light, but Ignis often had to help him move from one point to another since his injury.    
“Just tell me where.” 

The caretaker had left Noctis to Ignis, and as so, he ended up getting him to the middle of the field slightly slower than he would have liked. “Does this work for you?” 

Noctis nodded slowly, and together they sat amongst the blue flowers and listened to the wind rustling through the trees. “Are you feeling better, Noctis?”

Ignis’s eyes were trained onto his Prince. Noctis slowly nodded up and down, but no words came to his lips. It had been a very long time since Ignis had heard the boys voice, but they had come up with their own form of communication. 

“Did Lady Sylva Via Fleuret help with your pain?” Ignis received another nod for his words, and a small tilt, although his face remained slack.

Noctis’s fingers pointed to the flower still grasped in Ignis’s hand. “Oh. Lady Lunafreya gave it to me. I all but forgot I was holding it. Oh. I know.” 

Ignis smirked, watching as the Prince lay himself back down on the field. Ignis began plucking flowers from around them, wrapping them together in a pattern until he took the last stem, and twisted them together. “A flower crown.” 

Noctis had started to drift into a nap, something he did frequently when not actively engaged with an activity. Ignis smiled, finding it as the perfect opportunity to attempt to slip the crown over the Princes head. 

However, as he was close, Noctis must have sensed his intentions as he put his hands up, grabbing them. However, there was a small smile upon his face and Ignis knew better than to stop. 

“Your Highness.” Ignis insisted, “what good is a prince without his crown?” 

There was a small noise that came from Noctis’s mouth, almost reminiscent of a laugh. The noise seemed to surprise Noctis, and in that moment, the sylleblossom flower crown hit its mark. 

“Do you know what blue sylleblossoms stand for, Noctis?” 

Noctis shook his head, sitting up on his elbows. 

“It roughly translates to ‘A heart that does not give up’.”


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Insomnia library had contained exactly the books that Ignis had been hoping for, and with a thank you, he had left with the books clutched to his chest. The walk between the library and Noct’s apartment was not terribly long, and so Ignis had decided against calling a car. The air was fresh, and it was the only reprieve from the chaotic day he was still only partially through. 
> 
> The sudden sound of a jackhammer caused Ignis to start. Ignis turned sharply to address the sudden noise, and instead found that a large body had collided into him. His recent and increasing Crownsguard training did not prepare him for the fall, but he was able to twist just enough to catch hold of the shirt of the man who had bumped into him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Ignis/Specs week 2020 is Insomnia.

Ignis’s list of things that he was required to do had only grown as he had. As soon as Noctis had entered school, his errands had almost tripled. Not only did he have classes to attend, but there was also the matter of his continued learning to be a good advisor as well as caring for the prince himself. Every moment was booked, and some moments were even double booked. There was little time to sleep, and his addiction to Ebony came hard and fast, and showed zero sign of fading any time soon. 

There were moments where Ignis questioned his life choices. He could have easily turned back, taken the easy route and saved himself the headache. Ignis Scientia was no quitter, and thus, he continued to push forward. 

Ignis was drinking his second Ebony of the day as he sat in the Library eating his lunch and doing research for a meeting he had directly as school was letting out. There was a buzzing in his pocket. Out of instinct, he grabbed his phone, swiped, and answered the call. 

“Yes, your highness?” Ignis did, however, keep his voice lowered, considering his current environment. 

“ _ I wish you would stop calling me that. _ ” 

Ignis let out a sigh, his fingers moving to the bridge of his nose right below his glasses. “Yes, Noct. How can I be of service?”

“ _ I have a report due tomorrow on the history of Tenebrae during the age of the first Oracle, and the teacher said we can’t use any internet sources- _ ” 

Noctis went silent, and Ignis could feel the look on the Prince’s face. He shuffled, and pulled out another note pad and jotted down a few titles he knew would be of great assistance. “I will bring them over after my council meeting. Anything else you need?”

When did Ignis become an errand boy? It had happened so seamlessly, he couldn’t pinpoint the moment. 

“ _ Nope! That’s it. Thanks specs! _ ” And without even a goodbye, the line went dead. 

“I will have to bring that boy dinner as well if he is deciding to do an entire project in a single evening.” It also meant that Ignis would be getting yet another sleepless night as he assisted Noct in his paper. 

As Ignis placed his phone back down on the table he noted that he had only twenty more minutes left of his lunch hour to finish his preparations before the last set of his classes began. 

~~~~

The Insomnia library had contained exactly the books that Ignis had been hoping for, and with a thank you, he had left with the books clutched to his chest. The walk between the library and Noct’s apartment was not terribly long, and so Ignis had decided against calling a car. The air was fresh, and it was the only reprieve from the chaotic day he was still only partially through. 

The sudden sound of a jackhammer caused Ignis to start. Ignis turned sharply to address the sudden noise, and instead found that a large body had collided into him. His recent and increasing Crownsguard training did not prepare him for the fall, but he was able to twist just enough to catch hold of the shirt of the man who had bumped into him. 

Caramel eyes caught his gaze as strong arms caught Ignis around the midsection. “Gladiolus.” 

For a moment they remained frozen, the sounds of construction background to their interactions. As a slight flush ran across Ignis’s cheeks, he was righted on his feet and his eyes looked behind him once more, watching the men working on the new construction of a high rise. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Guess I wasn’t paying attention. Whoops.” Gladio shifted back on his feet, tossing his arm behind his head. “What ‘cha up to?”

“I was just acquiring some items for a study session with Noct.” Ignis ran his free hand down his shirt as he cleared his throat and turned back to the future shield. “What are you doing?”

“Just a mid day run. Got a lotta extra energy pent up so,” Gladio gestured to his work out outfit. “Noct wasn’t really putting it all in today at training so, ya no. Energy ain’t gonna burn itself out. Give the Prince my regards.” 

It was a quick encounter, but it left Ignis slightly flushed. Today must be the day that everyone would choose to cut their conversations short. 

The supermarket just a block away from the Prince’s Apartment was busy, but with books in hand, Ignis made quick work of his mental list of ingredients and was back out in the pre dusk air. 

“I do hope Noct will enjoy a meatloaf. I got that new recipe in my inbox this morning. Good way to hide greens.” Ignis nodded to himself as he rounded the corner and started making his way up the outer stairs of Noctis’s apartment. “Yes. I think that’ll do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the little ficlets of Ignis. They were fun to write. 
> 
> I love all kudos and respond to all comments. Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoy!


	3. Hammerhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iggy?!” Prompto called from in the direction of the Pit Stop, and Ignis only briefly turned his head before looking back at the coin. It was now eye level, a particularly large cluster of rocks, or perhaps it was a mountain, in the background. 
> 
> “Are we going to-” Ignis could clearly hear the excitement boiling over and it brought a smile to his lips. 
> 
> “Yes Prompto. We are renting Chocobos.” 
> 
> “WOO HOO!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Specs Week Prompto was Hammerhead

“I want to ride my Chocobo all day!” 

Ignis let out a long sigh as he pulled the Regalia into the Hammerhead garage. He didn’t want to talk about why the Regalia was in need of yet more maintenance, but he knew he was going to be explaining it to Cid for the hundredth time. 

]]

“Of course, Specs.” Gladio bared his teeth, only slightly, as it was obvious he was stifling a laugh. 

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that.” Ignis’s gloved hands went up to the bridge of his glasses, the nervous tick he couldn’t seem to shake no matter how hard he tried. 

“You let Noct call you that.” Gladio rolled his shoulders back, as if gearing up for a fight. But Ignis knew better. Gladio was simply showing off, letting all of his muscles do the talking. Ignis never understood why, but he did enjoy the show.

“Yes, and when you become the crown Prince of Lucis, we can talk.” Ignis turned his back, using every ounce of self control he had to not continue quipping with Gladio. It was, perhaps, one of his favorite past times. 

“I need to speak with Cid and Cindy about-” Ignis stopped, his step faltering as he thought about the massive dent in the engine compartment and the absolutely destroyed head light. “Our situation. If we are lucky, I won’t be skinned alive.”

“We’ll miss you.” Gladio chuckled, tossing his hand up to the sky as he followed the chaos kids into the Pit Stop. 

Alone, Ignis finished the walk of shame. It seemed that each step didn’t actually take him to Cid, sitting in his chair under his umbrella, but to Ifrit atop his throne. 

“What’dya do this time?” Ignis knew Cid was old, and with that age came a bit of snark, but Ignis respected him regardless of it all. 

“There was an altercation with a wall.” Ignis had perhaps been too tired, had too many Ebony. Either way, it had dented the Regalia and he was not proud of his deeds. 

Cid stood, putting his hands on the back of his hips and pushing them out, stretching. “Welp, she’s gonna take some time. You boys run along. We know how ta find ya.”

Cid reached out for the keys. As soon as they were in his possession, he lifted his hand with a dismissive wave, leaving Ignis to once more sit in his thoughts. “Perhaps I should be thankful to be let off so easily.”

Ignis once more reached into his pocket as he headed towards the caravan that was on Hammerhead’s property. He pulled out a coin, and began toying with it. After all, Prompto had been singing that infernal song for the past two days straight. Perhaps they should give the boy what he wanted. 

“Iggy?!” Prompto called from in the direction of the Pit Stop, and Ignis only briefly turned his head before looking back at the coin. It was now eye level, a particularly large cluster of rocks, or perhaps it was a mountain, in the background. 

“Are we going to-” Ignis could clearly hear the excitement boiling over and it brought a smile to his lips. 

“Yes Prompto. We are renting Chocobos.” 

“WOO HOO!” 

“After all, the Regalia is going to be out of service until Cid is finished restoring her to her former glory.”  _ And is done punishing us for not caring for her properly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I had a lot of fun with this one, and Ignis feeling like a failure because he smashed the headlight. I swear in my game he totally trashed the regalia multiple times on his own and I just sat there shaking my head. Ignis. How could you! Haha. 
> 
> I cherish all Kudos and respond to all comments. Until tomorrow!


	4. Galdin Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nearing dusk, and as they broke through the mountainous rock cluster, they could see the water down below. The sun was kissing the waters edge, painting the rippling waves yellow, peach and fuchsia. Everyone shifted, all eyes locked on the water as Ignis turned the curve, and put the water to their right. 
> 
> No matter how many times they had been to Galdin Quay, it was still breathtakingly beautiful. After their first stay, Noctis had been insistent on not staying in rooms the Quay offered to those who had the coin. The place still held bad memories that none of them wished to revisit any time soon. 
> 
> There was the rapid clicking of Prompto’s camera shutter, causing a half smile to crease his face. Ignis slowed down, just long enough to get a content sigh from Prompto, and continued until he was parked in the car port. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Specs Week, Prompt - Galdin Quay

Ignis could tell the moment they were nearing the coast. There was a specific taste to the air. It was crisp, moist and most of all, salty. There was a faint smirk on his lips as his emerald greens flicked up to the rear view mirror to watch the prince sit on the back of his seat. 

Many times, Ignis had requested that Noctis remain seated. The closer his wedding became, the less heart he had to order around the Prince. So, instead, he made sure his driving was steady, and his eyes constantly flicked to make sure the prince wasn’t sent flying. He should have had more faith in Gladio. After all, the shield's reflexes were better than one would first assume and Gladio would never let the boy fall to harm if he could help it. 

Prompto had started to day dream next to him, and Ignis, now, glanced over at the boy for just a moment. His hair ruffled in the wind as his arms lay crossed overlooking the right side of the car. Prompto never slept in the car, even if he was beyond exhausted. Only a few times Ignis ever caught him shaking himself awake before stretching and sitting rigid for a while. He would often complain that they should pull over and camp, but otherwise, would just sit and wait. 

It was nearing dusk, and as they broke through the mountainous rock cluster, they could see the water down below. The sun was kissing the waters edge, painting the rippling waves yellow, peach and fuchsia. Everyone shifted, all eyes locked on the water as Ignis turned the curve, and put the water to their right. 

No matter how many times they had been to Galdin Quay, it was still breathtakingly beautiful. After their first stay, Noctis had been insistent on not staying in rooms the Quay offered to those who had the coin. The place still held bad memories that none of them wished to revisit any time soon. 

There was the rapid clicking of Prompto’s camera shutter, causing a half smile to crease his face. Ignis slowed down, just long enough to get a content sigh from Prompto, and continued until he was parked in the car port. 

“I’m going fishing!” Noctis was out of the regalia before the car was fully in park and before Ignis could even say a word either way, Prompto had bolted from his seat as if it was suddenly on fire. 

“Race ya!” 

“I dare say that boy will one day going to remember that Noctis can warp.” Ignis chuckled, closing the top of the regalia before he pulled himself from the seat that seemed to have a permanent impression of his backside. 

“As much as I love those two morons, I don’t think that’s one lesson Prompto’s gonna learn any time soon.” Gladio chuckled, his arms reaching up towards the roof of the car port with a groan and sigh. “I’m guessing we’re camping?”

“You know as well as I do, Noct will not go into one of those rooms again. The boy is terrified that if we spend the night he will lose someone else, and that’s not something he can afford, mentally speaking.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, watching as Prompto was now teetering on the edge of the dock, just about to fall over. 

“Ya know I got no complaints about pitching a tent and roughin’ it! Just the princess and his jester typically like a soft, cushy bed.” Gladio smirked down at Ignis, eyebrows raised, waiting for the comment that was sitting at the tip of Ignis’s tongue. 

“If I were you, I would be careful  _ exactly where you ‘pitch your tent _ ’. Don’t want to be found by the wrong people, or daemons.” Ignis raised his own brows just above the rim of his glasses as he moved from the car towards the sand just on the other side. 

Gladio kept pace with him, finally having stretched himself out from their long drive. “Perhaps I don’t mind if  _ certain _ people walk into my tent unannounced.” 

“I will keep that in mind, Gladiolus.” 

“So, what's the grub plan?” It was easy for Gladio to keep pace with him as they both shared the trait of having long legs. It meant Ignis didn’t have to worry about constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure his companions were lagging behind. 

“I thought of a new recipe when we fought the Zu the other day and I have been itching to try it. I hope you don’t mind trying Zu. It is a tough bird, but I know just the trick.” Ignis went over the ingredients he would need for said recipe. 

“Anything you cook, Iggy, it’s gotta be good.” They had made it to the haven, the comfortable blue glow signifying their safety. 

“Well, if you don’t mind ‘pitching your tent’ and setting up camp, I will start preparing food.” Ignis summoned his cooking stove, cutting table and ingredients from the armiger where they were perfectly preserved. 

It was quick work, and as the pot of sauce came to a soft boil, signifying its completion, Prompto reappeared. 

“Noct says there's a big fish in the water and he won’t leave ‘til he’s caught it. I got bored. Whatcha cooking Iggs? Smells tasty!” Prompto had moved from almost sitting down to hovering over near the stove inhaling the scents. 

“It is a surprise.” Ignis smirked, stirring the pot as he turned the burner down to its lowest setting. He hummed, only slightly, as he placed the four perfectly portioned lumps of zu breast onto the four metal trays. Of course Gladio’s piece was the largest. 

“If you wouldn’t mind being a dear and fetching Noct?” Ignis plated up the greens, and poured the sauce over everything. 

“Iggy!” Prompto whined, his stomach growling loudly in complaint. “Noctis will never leave if he thinks that fish is gonna bite!”

“Well then,” Ignis smirked, passing a plate to Gladio who shared the knowing look. “Perhaps you should catch the fish or scare it away.”

“Ugh! You’re the worst!” Prompto slumped, and started to move back the way he had come towards the prince. Ignis knew he didn’t mean it, but he couldn’t help but chuckle as he stuck his fork and knife into the very tender meat. If the groan from Gladio was any indication, he had hit the mark on his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make this a vague continuation of the story line based on the places that they visited and I hope it comes off this way. I promise the Gladnis wasn't supposed to keep showing up, but Gladio is keeping at it! Tomorrow is Altissia, the city of Love. Oh boy. I don't think I can avoid the Gladnis any more!


	5. Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through all of the frustration of the day, Ignis was almost enjoying himself. Perhaps all the pent up energy wasn’t simply from the fact that they were lost in Altissia. Some of it stemmed from the fact that they had run into Senator Camelia Claustra and they would be having a meeting with the woman very soon. It was getting close to the end of their journey, and anxiety about letting Noct go was building.
> 
> Of course Noctis wasn’t going to be gone, but married and a new King.. That was something else. Ignis worried that Noctis wasn’t ready, and even as he looked into the water at his own reflection, he wasn’t sure he was really ready for Noctis to be married. They were all still young, and Ncotis’s assention would also weigh heavy on himself and Gladio. Perhaps Prompto would step up and share some of the burden as well. As it was, he was simply Noct’s best friend and a member of the Crownsgaurd. 
> 
> “Whatcha thinking ‘bout?” Gladio placed his hand on Ignis’s hip, standing next to the man as they gazed into the crystal waters below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompto for Specs week is Altissia (The City on the Sea)

They had finally arrived in the city on the sea, the city of romance, Altissia. The city was a massive expanse of waterways and roads that tucked under and over each other. No map on Eos would sort this city straight. Ignis was honestly getting annoyed with the amount of times he had now had to ask for directions so they could find the quaint cafe that he had read about in a magazine while they were still in Insomnia. 

“You take main street there,” The man pointed to a path that lead to a bridge, and Ignis was already frustrated. “And you take a right. Up the stairs and she should be right there.” 

“Thank you for your time.” Ignis bowed his head, only to hear Gladio chuckling behind him. 

“You are aware that half of your job is to track and read maps right?” Ignis prodded a finger square on the eagle head of Gladio’s tattoo. It only seemed to make Gladio chuckle more as they attempted to follow even more convoluted directions. 

“Yeah, but the wild ain’t got all these winds and curves. You’d think some guy specializing in those stupid corn mazes made this place up. None of it makes any sense!” Gladio shrugged, after all, for a city, this place was nice. 

“Well, hopefully this is the last of it. I fear that we won’t be able to find Noct and Prompto after our lunch date has concluded.” Ignis paused, leaning over the bridge to gaze into the water. 

Through all of the frustration of the day, Ignis was almost enjoying himself. Perhaps all the pent up energy wasn’t simply from the fact that they were lost in Altissia. Some of it stemmed from the fact that they had run into Senator Camelia Claustra and they would be having a meeting with the woman very soon. It was getting close to the end of their journey, and anxiety about letting Noct go was building.

Of course Noctis wasn’t going to be gone, but married and a new King.. That was something else. Ignis worried that Noctis wasn’t ready, and even as he looked into the water at his own reflection, he wasn’t sure he was really ready for Noctis to be married. They were all still young, and Ncotis’s assention would also weigh heavy on himself and Gladio. Perhaps Prompto would step up and share some of the burden as well. As it was, he was simply Noct’s best friend and a member of the Crownsgaurd. 

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout?” Gladio placed his hand on Ignis’s hip, standing next to the man as they gazed into the crystal waters below. 

Ignis was silent for a moment, his emerald eyes watching as the colorful fish swam excitedly under the bridge. “I am, perhaps, thinking a little too much about what the future holds.”

“Ya know, you don’t have to think on it alone. Right?” Gladio pulled Ignis closer, pressing their bodies together. Ignis was always surprised when it came to how Gladio managed to get away being mostly shirtless, in a city, nonetheless. The thought brought a smirk to his lips, the thoughts being tucked deeper in the back of his mind. 

“I know that, Gladio. Thank you.” Ignis wrapped his own arm around Gladio’s torso. It was a moment that they were alone. Altissia was a safe place, and they needn't worry about Noctis’s safety here. It was the first time that they had been alone, truly alone and with little to fret about. 

“So how’s about that date?” Gladio shifted, looking down at Ignis with the cat-like smile he often wore when he was about to do something mischievous. 

After years of the larger man pestering him for a date, he had finally given in. After all, what did he have to lose? “Alright, Gladiolus. Let us try and find this infernal place before I tear all of Altissia down to find it.” 

Reluctantly, Gladio released him from his firm grasp and Ignis did the same. There would be plenty of time later to enjoy Altissia. 

It was indeed a short jaunt from where they had been, and a sigh of relief passed through Ignis’s lips as the  _ Waterway Cafe _ came into view. “I do hope that their reviews hold true.”

“Oh, Ignis. It's Altissia. Don’t think I ever heard a bad thing about their food. We could eat at that little food cart outside the hotel and I woulda been more than happy.” 

“Well,” Ignis smirked, pushing the door open to the small cafe, the scents bombarding him and pulling him into the shop. For a moment each delicious smell overwhelmed his senses as he picked them out; warm sourdough bread, sweet cinnamon rolls, pan seared fish, crisp fresh flowers, and over all, a sharp earthy coffee. Ignis felt himself salivate as he shifted to look at Gladio, “I did always know that food was the way to your heart. Will this suit your simplistic pallet?”

“Oh, Ignis.” Ignis could hear the longing in those words, and suddenly Gladio’s belly let out a loud whine of protest. “I will never question you on food ever again!”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Ignis turned just in time to see a woman with two menus approach them. 

“Would you like an inside or outside table.”

“Well, I do believe the weather is just nice enough for us to enjoy it. Outside, if you don’t mind.” Ignis smiled, and when the waitress started to lead them to your table, the two followed. 

After ordering, Ignis couldn’t help but gander across the table at Gladio, who had turned from the sweet man he normally traveled with to a hungry beast ready to devour everything in the cafe. 

“I am surprised you didn’t order one of everything on the menu.” Ignis chuckled, his hands reaching for the water placed on the table for them. 

“Well,” Gladio mirrored Ignis’s motion, bringing the water to his lips. “Gotta leave some for everyone else!” 

It was so natural, and Ignis couldn’t help but think he could get used to this. Taking a drink from his water, he shifted, finding the sun had moved just enough in the sky to bypass the umbrella and send a ray of light directly into his eye. Tossing his hand over his face, he only briefly closed his left eye. 

At the same moment, the waitress had returned with his coffee. She apologized and quickly adjusted the umbrella. 

Coffee now in hand, Ignis crossed his legs, eyes moving to look over the railing at the water once again. “I do think it’ll be nice once this is all over and we can do  _ this _ more often. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah, but I think I’ll miss it. Ya know. Traveling with you guys and just, being. I mean, it isn’t stress free, but like, in comparison to the citadel life.” Gladio shuddered, smirking slightly. “This is a walk in the park.”

“Yes, well, fond memories will still be there. I can’t wait until we are back in a normal routine and can go camping for fun instead of for necessity.” Ignis’s eyes came back to Gladio. “I think I wouldn’t mind a private camping experience some time in the future.” 

“Be careful what you wish for. I never dissapoint!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So accidental Gladnis has turned full blow Gladnis. And that is the end of the prompts for places. The next Prompt is Darkness and the last is free (as well as Ignis's birthday) and I have chosen 'Light'. It might get heavier from here, but I promise to deliver. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I cherish every Kudo and respond to every comment. Thank you for taking your time to read my work.


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imps.” Ignis was always right, and he hated that he was, sometimes. Imps moved in packs, and that made them more difficult to pin down. However, they also made a fair amount of noise which made them easy to keep ears on. 
> 
> It was quick, and Ignis could feel the Imp’s blades kiss his flesh. And yet, he listened to them sizzle and vanish from existence. Ignis stepped, slashed, ducked and shifted around the battlefield as if he was dancing. His count continued to rise. 
> 
> He hissed, feeling a particularly deep cut on his forearm just as the last bits of Miasma sizzled into the air. “Shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt for Specs Week is Darkness 
> 
> I apologize for this chapter as it is completely contradictory to the rest of the story. I promise to make it better, but I was really tying to get the feeling of the chapter to match the prompt. I think it turned out well.

Ignis whipped his lance forward, slashing at an enemy he couldn’t see but knew was there. The loud metallic clatter of his weapon on the reapers was one of the only sounds apart from his steady breathing. Most of the creatures that lived in the dark were easy to pinpoint. Reapers, it was the cold and the menacing feeling that surrounded them like an aura. 

Ignis had lived in the dark for longer than anyone else, even before the sun stopped making an appearance in the sky, and yet, it had affected him just as much as the others. His entire world had felt dark before, now it was like walking through a dark haze. Without the sun, he felt lost. No one knew when it was morning, or evening, there were no longer things such as mid day. 

Yet most pushed on. Clocks were constantly checked and rechecked, and few even kept a detailed calendar, cataloging exactly how long it had been since the long night had started. Ignis couldn’t do any of that, and as he banished his spear in favor of his daggers, he was once again reminded that he had a long way to go. 

He couldn’t see the reaper, but he could feel its movements.That was more than enough for him. Ignis channeled the magic still attached to the King, his King. It was what made him certain that Noctis was still around and that there was still hope, regardless of what he had seen. 

“Sagefire,” The blades sparked and came to life with Ifrit’s fire. With two hits the reaper ceased to exist, and Ignis was left panting. 

Most people needed their sight. Ignis was as almost as deadly proficient as he had been when he still had his sight. If he couldn’t be useful, he would die trying. He had to prove that after his mistake, he could still try, still be useful to Noct and the crown’s intentions. He had to. 

There was a crackling and gurgling noise as low growls came to his ears. “Must I push on with no reprieve?” Ignis stood up straight, waiting for the new wave of monsters to come at him. There was a chittering noise and the tiniest scurry of feet.

“Imps.” Ignis was always right, and he hated that he was, sometimes. Imps moved in packs, and that made them more difficult to pin down. However, they also made a fair amount of noise which made them easy to keep ears on. 

It was quick, and Ignis could feel the Imp’s blades kiss his flesh. And yet, he listened to them sizzle and vanish from existence. Ignis stepped, slashed, ducked and shifted around the battlefield as if he was dancing. His count continued to rise. 

He hissed, feeling a particularly deep cut on his forearm just as the last bits of Miasma sizzled into the air. “Shit.” 

Ignis found himself walking, right arm extended, knife first, as he clutched the freely bleeding left arm closer to his torso. The knife acted as the cane once head, guiding him to a place where he could rest, if even for a moment.

Ignis felt himself contact with something solid, pressing in forward as his digits released the grip. Fingers moved towards the blade, feeling the rough texture of a tree. 

A sigh of relief cut through the air as he flipped, pressing his back into the tree trunk. How had he been so clumsy. So reckless? 

He collapsed against the tree, finally reaching the moist earth, his arm resting in his lap. Although he couldn’t see, he looked down at his left arm, feeling the warmth run from the cut down his arm and into the palm of his hand. 

It wasn’t as deep a cut as it had first felt, but in that moment, he knew he was still alive. “Noct. I am so sorry. Please come back to us.” The words lingered on the air as Ignis finally reached into the armiger and retrieved some bandages. Perhaps it had been careless of him to go out on his own, knowing that he might not return. And for what? To blow off some steam and prove that he could indeed survive on his own like he once had? 

He wrapped it tight, feeling the wound staunch through the bandage. He would survive. Not for himself. Never for himself. He would survive for Noctis, for the Dawn that would one day come. There were people more important than he was, Gladio, Prompto, Iris, Talcott, Cor, hundreds of innocents. Ignis would survive for them so that one day they could live, because if his King must die, he would never truly live again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will Fix it tomorrow, because my free day I chose Light. I actually wrote Light before Darkness, and am hoping that it gets all the feels out right. I love WoR but damn, it was hard on the people who had to endure through it, especially Ignis. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I cherish all Kudos and respond to all comments.


	7. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis remembered everything that they had been through. The first day that Ignis had been in insomnia he had met Noctis. Noctis had been his first true friend, and King Regis had requested so much of him. Yet, he would have done it a thousand times over. 
> 
> He had grown up with Noctis as a brother. They had learned to fight together, learned to use magic together; Noctis fighting him the whole way. When had King Regis known that his son was to die? Had he always known that Ignis was doomed to watch his brother fall?
> 
> Ignis was proud, proud of everything Noctis had become. He had finally realized what it meant to be King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Specs Week is a free day and after yesterdays 'darkness' I went with 'light'. Enjoy

Tears streamed down Ignis’s face as he felt the warmth of the sun kissing his skin. He had failed. They all had. Their goal had been to save Noctis, and instead he had given his life for this sunrise and every sunrise that was going to come after it. The prophecy had come true, and Noctis had come to terms with it all.

Ignis grabbed at his stomach, feeling a warmth puddle there from the last swing of the Red Giant’s sword. He had taken it more head on than he had wanted.

“Ignis!” It was Gladio’s voice that came to him, and his strong hands that pulled him down onto the steps of the citadel. Ignis knew Gladio’s touch well, and even without speaking the touch was familiar and comfortable. 

They had also succeeded. The sun’s warmth and the last sizzling crackles from the daemons proved this. Ignis relaxed into the touch, feeling everything around him except for his injury. It felt different, almost unrecognizable. Had the long night really been that cold? The sun was quickly bringing heat to a land that had long since been cold. 

“Here, you gotta take this.” Ignis was being forced a drink, one of the last potions they had left at their disposal. He didn’t fight as the sudden warmth and familiar spark of magic rushed to his body, and lingered at the spot of injury. As his body began to buzz with the magic, Ignis felt his face growing damp. Was he crying?

“I will be fine.” His voice was shaking, and it was surprising, even to him. He trembled, feeling the last effects of Noct’s magic run through him. Soon, nothing of his King would remain except for his memory. Ignis knew this, and maybe the other two also knew this. 

“We need to go to Noct!” Prompto moved up to them, pausing only briefly before he ran the rest of the way up the stairs and back into the Citadel. 

“Go with him.” Ignis removed his hand from his side, feeling that at the very least the wound had closed, although his outfit was ruined. He was trembling, unsure of what to do with his mind or his body. 

“I can’t leave you, Iggy.” Gladio tightened his grip on him, and he shook his head. 

“I know what lies beyond those doors. I do not need to see it once more. Prompto will need you more than I.” Ignis forced himself to stand, and the tears continued to stream down his face. “I need to go back to our last camp site. I-” 

Gladio was still hovering, and Ignis placed his hand on Gladio’s chest. “I promise I will be okay. I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia. But I need to do this and you need to help Prompto.”

“I will be there as soon as I can. Don’t leave until I come for you.” Ignis could tell that Gladio was pushing back tears, as his voice too trembled. 

“I promise.” 

Gladio placed a kiss on Ignis’s forehead before he ran back up the steps after Prompto. Ignis waited until he heard the door close before he turned around. 

He was still hurting, but he would take a thousand more swords, a thousand more blades if it meant that Noctis didn’t have to die. He had known, the moment that he had returned, that there was no changing Noctis’s mind. He could feel it, and his heart had sat in his stomach while he silently followed his King. 

Each step towards their final camp, Ignis remembered everything that they had been through. The first day that Ignis had been in insomnia he had met Noctis. Noctis had been his first true friend, and King Regis had requested so much of him. Yet, he would have done it a thousand times over. 

He had grown up with Noctis as a brother. They had learned to fight together, learned to use magic together; Noctis fighting him the whole way. When had King Regis known that his son was to die? Had he always known that Ignis was doomed to watch his brother fall?

Ignis was proud, proud of everything Noctis had become. He had finally realized what it meant to be King. 

It took Ignis longer to reach the last campsite than it should have. He was feeling tired in the early morning light. Without the creatures of the night, it was a silent and rather uneventful walk. Ignis would forever remember his friends, his family, as they were during their adventures in the Regalia. He couldn’t fathom how time had changed them, and maybe it was better this way. 

Finally, Ignis knew he had arrived at the campsite. The air felt incredibly still as he moved to place his hand on the folding chair that Noctis had sat on mere hours ago. Tears once more spilled from his eyes as he ‘looked’ out towards what was left of Insomnia. 

“Noctis. I wish I could have done more to save you.”

_ “You did more than your fair share.” _

Ignis moved with a start, hearing words from a voice that shouldn’t have been. “Noctis?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“But you’re-” Ignis found himself unable to say the words. 

_ “I am. I just wanted to say goodbye.” _

Silence filled the space, and Ignis could feel that Noctis would really be gone soon. He didn’t know what to say, or if there really needed to be anything more between them. 

_ “You remember what you told me back in Tenebrae, when we were little?” _

“Yes.” The tears were solidly staining his checks, but Ignis didn’t care. 

_ “To a heart that never gives up.” _

Ignis knew that it was the last words that he would ever hear Noctis speak. And as he placed his hand on his heart, he bowed ever so slightly. “Yes, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like the last effects of Noctis's magic from the potion coursing through him is what brought him to the last campsite with Ignis. I am sorry it got all sad and horrible. It wasn't where I was intending on making this go, but the boys do what the boys want. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy birthday Ignis, and stay strong. 
> 
> If you've made it this far, I want to thank you for reading through my Ignis week ficlets. I had a lot of fun and found that I really enjoy writing Ignis as it isn't something I do often. It is also the quickest turn around to writing and posting a fic that I have ever done. 
> 
> I cherish all kudos and respond to all comments. Walk tall my friends.


End file.
